Grow Up
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: Brian and Barbara's pups are grown and ready to move out on their own. What does the future have for their family?
1. News

_Well, hello everyone! After such a long hiatus, my muse for Brian and Barbara has returned!_

* * *

The sun was setting over the beach in Quahog. It was the end to any normal day for everyone, all except two special people. Brian and Barbara held hands as they walked along the beach, letting the waves splash along their feet. It was their tenth wedding anniversary, a very special milestone for the two of them.

"Barbara?" Brian said as he looked down at his wife. "What are you thinking about?"

"I just can't believe we've been together", she smiled kissing his cheek. "It feels just like yesterday you found me in an alley."

"It seems just like yesterday we had our pups", he added, kissing the top of her head.

"Of course it seemed like only yesterday", Stewie said interrupting from the water.

The two dogs looked at the baby who floated in the water with an inflatable toy to keep him safe. Barbara gave a smile before turning to Brian who covered his face with his hand.

"It's only been 10 years in dog years", Stewie said. "It's only been over a year you've been together."

"Remind me why we brought him again?" he sighed.

"We promised Lois we would watch over him", she shrugged.

They looked back at their pups who were watching over Stewie, having fun on the beach. Briana, Ollie, Jenny, and Marcus had grown into amazing dogs, ready to go out on their own. Briana and Ollie had taken after their father, earning their GED, and getting accepted into Brown University. Barbara and Brian couldn't be more proud of their children.

"I don't think I can ever thank you enough", Brian said holding her close.

"Thank me for what?" she said as she wrapped his arms around him with a smile.

"The best years of my life", he said. "Marrying me, giving me four beautiful kids. I just feel like the luckiest dog in the world. You've made me very happy."

"I can make you even happier", Barbara smiled.

His tail wagged as he looked at her, wondering what she had in mind. She held his hand as they walked back to the group.

"I have a big surprise for everyone", Barbara announced, getting everyone's attention.

The pups brought Stewie out of the water as they sat on the sand. Brian sat down, looking at Barbara, waiting for her to speak. They watched as she placed her hands on her flat stomach.

"I'm going to have another litter", she said with a smile.

Everyone's jaws dropped as they looked at her shocked. Brian looked at her almost speechless until her got up.

"Puppies?" he asked. "That can't… I thought…"

"Ew!" Marcus said looking at them. "You guys still do that?"


	2. Changes

The pups looked at Barbara's stomach in amazement. They gently pressed their hands to her stomach, trying to feel anything and pressed their ears to her stomach, trying to hear anything.

"So, Mom, stop me if I'm being insensitive or anything", Ollie said. "But you and dad could still have kids?"

"Looks like you'll have to stop thinking of me and your father as a couple of old farts", Barbara smirked at her oldest son.

"Did you and Daddy really want to have more puppies?" Jenny asked.

"Jenny, we feel the same about this litter as we felt about the four of you."

The pups looked up at Brian who had his hands on his head as he paced back and forth.

"How in the hell could this have happened?" he muttered.

"Well", Marcus said. "When a man and a woman love each other very much, they decide that—"

"I know how that works!" Brian said. "But, we were always so careful…"

The pups snickered among each other. Barbara seemed perfectly calm and happy to be carrying another litter. Brian was panicking as he walked to the dresser, grabbing his flask.

"Gee, Daddy", Briana laughed. "Just when you're about to have us out of the house, you go ahead and have another litter!"

"Yeah, and these pups won't be leaving till they're 18 years old in dog years", Ollie said. "That should cover the amount of your lifespan. Either you have to be the world's most dedicated father, or…"

Brian looked at the pups with a glare before kicking them out of the attic. Barbara looked at him as he shut the door behind them.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked.

"I'm going to be dead by the time all these kids are gone", he said. "I thought we were done raising pups?"

"Looks like my body had different plans for us", she shrugged.

"Eww", Brian said. "Barbara, are you even sure you're pregnant? Have you seen a vet?"

"Brian…" Barbara said trying to calm him down.

"Briana and Ollie are going to college", he continued. "How can we afford to send them to school and afford to take care of these new pups?"

"Brian…"

"Jenny and Marcus have no plans on leaving. We're not going to have enough room to keep them all."

"Brian!" Barbara yelled.

She shoved a small piece of paper in his face. He stopped as he looked at the small picture. It was an ultrasound showing a large mass of shadows. The date was a few days ago. Barbara was indeed pregnant. With the picture in his hands, Brian fainted away, hitting the floor.

"Brian?" she said looking at him.

* * *

Jenny sighed and kicked a rock as she walked down the street. She was trying to figure things out. Briana and Ollie had their future set with school. Marcus was looking for a job. Where did that leave her? She failed to get a GED like her brother and sister. She had no idea what to do for a job.

"Man", Jenny sighed. "This blows more than a two-dollar hooker."

"Hey!"

She looked down the street, seeing a woman leaving Quagmire's house, apparently having heard. Jenny rolled her eyes, turning away. She gave a yelp of surprise when she bumped into someone, falling back on the sidewalk.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

Jenny opened her eyes, gasping when she laid eyes on a large collie dog.


	3. Coping

"So, how did Brian take the news?" Lois asked.

"About as well as could be expected", Barbara answered. "Did Peter give you any trouble when you got pregnant?"

"All the time", she said nonchalantly.

The two women sat at the table enjoying some tea as they discussed the new litter. This was the first time Brian had panicked about a pregnancy from Barbara and she didn't know what to do. Lois took a sip of tea, unable to offer any help.

"Where's Brian right now?" she asked.

"Backyard with Stewie. How did you feel when you were pregnant and Peter panicked?"

"With Meg, I panicked with Peter and tried to get an abortion. But, when I had Chris and Stewie, I was more relaxed. I just repressed Peter's immature behavior."

"I don't think I'm going to do that…" Barbara slowly said hearing how horrible Lois was.

* * *

Brian paced in the backyard as Stewie sat in a small chair, watching him. He held a crayon and a coloring book in his hand, pretending to be a therapist.

"No, why don't you tell me what's troubling you?" he suggested.

"Puppies…" Brian said as he picked up his flask, taking a drink. "More puppies are on the way."

"I thought you loved puppies?"

"I do, but Stewie, I'm eight years old! 56 in human years! I'm too old to be raising another litter!"

"What do you plan on doing about it?" Stewie asked.

"I don't know what to do. I can't tell Barbara to get an abortion. That would destroy her. She would just hate me."

"You mean she doesn't already?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"I'm serious!" Brian said. "I don't know how to handle this."

"Hey, Buddy", Peter said coming outside. "I just heard the news. Barbara making your life a living hell?"

"Huh?"

"Lois does the same to me", he said. "Come on, let's go to the Clam. You could use a drink."

Brian gave a sigh as he followed Peter to the car. Maybe a good drink was something he needed. It could take his mind off the pups.

* * *

Jenny was speechless as she sat in the booth, watching the collie eat. It was clear from the fact that the dog wore no collar and was eating everything on the table that Jenny was dealing with a stray.

"Um… do you have a name?" she asked trying to make conversation.

"Sheridan."

She had to admit that was a beautiful name. A beautiful name for a beautiful dog… Jenny shook her head of those thoughts. Where did that come from?

"So… where are you from?" Jenny asked trying to forget what she just thought.

"Been living by the lake", Sheridan answered.

"The lake?"

"It's not a bad place to live", she said. "Plenty of wide open spaces, fresh water, comfortable grass."

"Wouldn't you rather have a home?" Jenny asked. "A real home with people."

"I wouldn't know. I never had a home."

She looked at Sheridan, almost feeling sorry for her. She didn't know what it was like to live with people. Jenny wanted to help her.

"Hey, why don't you come over to my home?" she suggested. "You can meet my owners and my family. They're really nice. You can stay for dinner if they allow it."

"Really?" Sheridan asked. "Well thanks."

As the two dogs got up to leave the restaurant, Sheridan kept her eyes on Jenny. There was something about this dog that was really familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Oh, well. As least she was getting free food out of this. Jenny turned her head as she tried to fight off a blush. She had just met Sheridan and didn't want to make things weird. She kept trying to ignore those thoughts in her head.


	4. You

"I think you're going to like my family", Jenny says. "Once you get past the stupidity of our owners, you'll see just how funny everyone can be."

Sheridan raised her eyebrow almost unimpressed. She wasn't interested in funny people. The only thing that mattered if the people were kind and knew how to treat dogs with respect. Jenny looked at her, noticing the distant look in her eyes.

"Got your mind on something?" she asked.

"Just thinking", Sheridan answered.

Jenny could tell it didn't seem like something she wanted to talk about. She watched Sheridan cross her arms as she continued to think. They walked up the street, turning to the small yellow house.

"Mom?" Jenny called. "Dad?"

"Jenny, who is this?" Lois asked.

"This is Sheridan. I met her down the street. Do you know where Mom and Dad are?"

"Barbara's upstairs", she answered. "Brian's at the Clam with Peter."

"Barbara?" Sheridan asked, her ears perking at the name.

"That's my mom", Jenny said. "By the way, these are our owners. Peter Griffin's out, but this is his wife, Lois and their kids Meg, Chris and Stewie."

The new dog gave them a slight smile, but was overall unimpressed. The husband was at some bar with a dog? Not her idea of a perfect family. Sheridan followed Jenny up the stairs to the attic. She was greeted with the sight of four other dogs doing their own thing. She watched as the white dog looked at them.

"Jen, where've you been?" she asked.

"I met someone", Jenny shrugged. "This is Sheridan."

The white dog gave a smile.

"Hi, I'm Briana, Jenny's older sister."

Sheridan gave a smile. So far, she liked the dogs better than the people. Another white dog walked to them with a smile as he wagged his tail.

"Sheridan, huh?" he said. "That's such a beautiful name. My name's Marcus."

"Our younger brother", Jenny rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Sheridan couldn't help but chuckle. Marcus was adorable in a funny way, but he also seemed like the pathetic desperate type who would do anything to get a girl.

"Get over yourself", the golden dog rolled his eyes.

He seemed to be the largest of the four their age. He held out his white paw to shake her hand.

"I'm Ollie" he introduced himself. "If Marcus gives you any trouble, you just come to me."

Sheridan rolled her eyes at Ollie. What a showoff. She looked at the golden dog in the back who had her back turned to them.

"Mom?" Jenny called. "Did you want to meet Sheridan?"

The golden dog turned, making Sheridan's eyes widen. She knew her. She hadn't seen her in such a long time.

"You?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, have we met?"

"Sheridan, this is my mom, Barbara", Jenny said.

They were all surprised to see Sheridan growling, baring her teeth. She looked around at everyone, understanding why she never saw Barbara. With a huff, she turned and walked down the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Briana asked.

"I don't know", Barbara said startled.

"Your guess is as good as mine", Jenny said. "This is the first time I've seen her act like that."

"Well, she's your friend", Ollie said. "Go ask what her problem is."

She looked at them and looked back at the stairs, wanting to let Sheridan calm down first. She looked out the window and watched her kick the bushes, ripping apart the plants in the backyard. Sheridan sat down as she panted, trying to catch her breath and settle down.

"She'll be alright", Barbara said putting her hand on Jenny's shoulder.


	5. Sheridan's Grudge

Brian and Peter stumbled into the house, drunk with the strong smell of alcohol on their breath. Peter collapsed on the couch, leaving Brian to stumble into the kitchen. His tail wagged as he saw Barbara help Lois prepare dinner. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Been drinking, I see", Barbara said as she tried to spread garlic on the loaf of bread.

"Yes, I've had a few", he smiled kissing her cheek.

"Smells like more than a few" she scrunched up her nose. "Brian, drink some coffee. I need you to sober up."

"Why?"

"Jenny brought a friend over and I want you to make a good impression."

The two dogs looked out the window to see Sheridan standing in the backyard with her arms crossed. Jenny was slowly approaching her.

"I don't know what I did to set off the poor girl", Barbara said watching her youngest daughter. "But, apparently she knows me from somewhere."

She looked at Brian who didn't seem to be listening. Instead, he was more interested in sniffing whatever Lois was making. Barbara rolled her eyes and went back to preparing the bread.

* * *

Jenny looked at Sheridan as she slowly walked to her. That outburst earlier surprised her and she really didn't want to see that happen again.

"Sheridan?" Jenny said.

She said nothing as she kept her arms crossed and her back facing her. Jenny took another step closer. Sheridan glanced at her and looked away.

"You look so much like her", she said.

"Who?"

"Your mom… I'm very angry with her."

"Why?" Jenny asked. "How do you even know my mom?"

"Does your mom ever talk about the dog fights?" Sheridan asked.

Both dogs looked at each other in silence. How did she know about the fights? Those were shut down a long time ago. Sheridan sat down, keeping her gaze down.

"I was brought to the fights when I was a puppy with my two sisters", she said. "It was awful there, being kept in wooden cages, stuffed with other dogs there. That… jerk who kept us didn't take care of us. He wouldn't feed us. He made us fight the larger and older dogs. In that place, it was every dog for themselves."

Jenny took a seat beside her. She looked at Sheridan's paw, debating whether or not to put hers over it. She knew she could use the comfort and gently laid her hand down. Sheridan's fingers slowly wrapped around it.

"Only one person stood up to that horrible man", Sheridan continued. "That was your mother. She used to take care of me and my sisters when everyone else ignored us. She would give up her food for us. She said she would always take care of us."

"What happened?" Jenny asked.

"Your mother was taken out to fight one night… and she never came back. I thought she had been killed. Now after all this time, I see she's not only alive, but married with pups of her own and more on the way…"

Sheridan looked at her with eyes full of hurt. It almost broke Jenny's heart to see sad eyes as that on a dog.

"Your mother abandoned us", Sheridan said.

A tear rolled down her face as she looked down. Jenny gently wiped the tear away, lifting Sheridan's head.

"I'm not my mother", she said. "I would never abandon you…"

Sheridan looked at her surprised. She was surprised at the words, but somehow they made her feel better. Jenny stroked Sheridan's cheek.

"You're so beautiful", she muttered.

The two dogs looked at each other before grasping onto each other. Their lips crashed together as they kissed.

"Damn", Stewie muttered as he watched from the window. "Works faster than her father."


End file.
